


Walk through the fire

by psychofairyy



Series: they just dont care [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry John, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective John, brian is a mess and so is roger, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofairyy/pseuds/psychofairyy
Summary: Roger's confused about his relationship with Brian





	Walk through the fire

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this story is FICTIONAL none of this is real so please if you know or are any of the ones mentioned on the story just turn around now!
> 
> pls pardon any grammatical errors, english is not my native language

It’s been four days since Brian went out on honeymoon, since then, Roger felt like breathing was easier, even though, he knew that when Brian came back things would change. Of course they would change, Brian is married now and he’s sleeping with his bandmate, who’s so confused about life that didn’t even left the apartment. The apartment he shared with Brian, the bed they shared was too big just for Roger. Of course they kept some of their stuff separated to keep up appearances, but most their things were at what used to be Brian’s room. Roger needed to move out, immediately.

Roger snugged himself even more on the duvet on the thought of moving out, moving away from Brian. His judgment was clearly clouded, he couldn’t make a decision like that without talking to Brian, or could he? He grunied and pulled the duvet over his head, trying to move the thoughts away from his head, obviously didn’t work.

“What am I going to do?” he asked himself, he really didn’t know. And with this thought he got up and went to his room, throwing some clothes on a backpack and fasting out of the apartment. He was gonna have to come back, he knew, but for now, he could deal with a little space from the house. _Their_ house, his and Brian’s, that would become his, Brian’s and Chrissie’s in about a day or two. He should’ve started to move his things but he wanted some time alone with Brian, before loosing him completely. He made his way to Freddie’s apartment and didn’t even noticed when tears started to roll down his face. He wiped them before knocking on the door. Mary was the one to open the door, her face changing from sweet happiness to concern when she looked at Roger, quickly wrapping an arm around his shoulders and bringing him to a tight hug. Roger hugged her back and let her guide him inside the house.

They sat on the couch still hugging and Freddie appeared from the hallway, looking at the two curled up people on his couch. He sat on the other side of Roger’s and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently.

“What’s wrong, dear?”

“I need to move out” he sniffed “I need to move out of my own house, because Brian got fucking married and she’s gonna come to live with him and I can’t do this. I can’t do this Freddie” he looked ate the brunet, and the look on his face broke Freddie’s heart in so many pieces that he didn’t even know if he’s gonna be able to glue it back together. He joined the hug, resting his head on Roger’s shoulder, listening to the other cry.

It was good twenty minutes till Roger stopped crying. Mary was in the kitchen making them tea and Freddie just sat there, watching the lost look on the blonde’s face. He wished he could do something to actually help his friend, and right now he wanted nothing more than to beat Brian up, he wanted to punch the guitarist on the face so bad. Roger sighed deeply and leaned back on the couch.

“Do you wanna me and John to come back with you and help move your stuff out?”

“I don’t have anywhere to go, Fred”

“Of course you do” Mary emerged back from the kitchen and handed Roger a mug “You can come and stay with us”

“Don’t be silly, Mary” he laughed sweetly and she smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind, and I’m sure Fred wouldn’t either”

“You know I wouldn’t” Fred spoke putting a hand over Roger’s, who was holding the mug.

“Thank you guys, but for now I need to get my stuff out of his room” he sighed and Mary looked at him.

“You need help?” she asked and Roger smiled. And like that, the three of them were back on Roger’s apartment. Mary was working on the closet, separating Roger’s from Brian’s clothes and also separating the dirty laundry. Roger was looking for small things that could give Chrissie’s any suspects of what used to happen on that room, condoms, lube, everything moved to Brian’s cabinet or Roger’s. A few pics that they had together he took them and moved to the living room, and put some with the other guys too.

Later that afternoon, John joined them, hugging Roger as soon as he opened the door, murmuring ‘im sorry’ on his ear, Roger just smiled at him shaking his head, ordering him to come in. They were all on the living room floor, eating the pizza, Mary  ordered, the telly on some music channel, but neither of them really interested , they wanted to know how Brian and Roger happened.

Roger didn’t said much. He told them about the audition he made for Smile and how he thought that the guitarist was cute, but kept this to him for a while, till a very drunk Brian became very handsy towards him and they ended up sleeping together and it all started there, even before Freddie join them. The main question was why Brian married Chrissie if it was so obvious that he loved Roger for dear life.

“I don’t know” Roger answered simply “I think that mainly for appearances, I really don’t know” John sighed .

“He’s an idiot. Don’t he see that this is not bad just for you? But also for Chrissie?”

“And for him” Mary said.

“I don’t give a shit about him right now” John too a sip from the drink he had “Why don’t you just break things off then?” he looked at Roger, who smiled sadly.

“Because I love him. Too much for my own good. And I want to be with him. And I know that this is wrong, that’s why I broke things off with Dom. I couldn’t put her through this” they were all silent listening to him “I don’t deserve this, neither she does, so I did the right thing, hoping that Brian would do the right thing too, but instead he gave her a fucking engagement ring. That day was one of the worse. I did everything right and he still made me look like the wrong one” he too a sip from his drink “And when I confronted him that night he gave me this” he took a collar from inside his shirt, it had a ring dangling from it “he have on too, that he wears all the time too” he put the ring back in the shirt, Mary put a hand on his knee “I love him, and he loves me I just don’t know what he wants, he doesn’t know what he wants”

“Clearly” John spoke and got a slap on the back of the neck from Freddie.

“He is just confused as you” Mary was the one to speak.

“Maybe h’s scared of what this could do with the band-“

“That’s bullshit” John interrupted him “ he know we would support them”

“Does he?” Mary posed the question that made all of them exchange looks. A loud bang on the door took them of their little world. The door opened and a very happy Brian passed through the door, carrying some bags, followed by a slightly tanned Chrissie. Mary was the first one to get up and hug both of them, asking questions about the honeymoon. Freddie got up too, hugging them both, followed by Roger, John was the only one who didn’t got up, only gesturing his head in a greeting to Chrissie, but mainly ignored Brian, he was really mad at him. Roger excused himself to the kitchen, asking Chrissie if she wanted a tea and she nodded her head accepting.

When he reached the kitchen he could hear the soft laughs from the group. He pu the water to boil and before he could turn around, he felt someone behind him. Brian.

“I missed you” he whispered in Roger’s ear, making the blonde s legs shake while he just leaned back, feeling Brian’s chest against his back, also his half hard on against the small of his back.

“We can’t do anything here” he said simply.

“Later. Chrissie’s going back to hers tonight, it’s gonna be just you and me” his big hands wandering on Roger’s hips, going down to the side of his legs, making the blode so shaky, that he needed to hold on the sink, in front of him “All the way here, couldn’t stop thinking about you. How much I missed you, _love_ ” he said and Roger swallowed a moan, Brian’s hips gently rocking against him, making him hold even tighter on the sink. A cough broke them apart, Roger’s eyes desperately looking behind them to see who it was, John, with a very ugly look on his face. “John, mate, I didn’t see you there” Brian spoke as he clumsy got away from Roger and tried to hide his erection.

“I figured” Deacy crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Brian “Chrissie’s asking for you, she wanted to come and call you but I figured it was going to suck, to see her husband rubbing himself on his bandmate” Roger blushed so hard, and Brian looked like he could explode anytime.

“That’s not what you’re thinki-“

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking, May” he looked at Roger, who got himself entertained in making Chrissie’s tea. Brian’s eyes traveled from Deacy to Roger who was now holding the mug, ready to go back to the living room.

“You told them?” he looked to Roger with eyes wide open and a horror expression

“Oh don’t you dare blaming Roger,” John brought the attention back to him “you’re the wrong one, fooling two good people at the same time”

“You don’t know what you’re talking”

“I know Brian, I do know what I’m talking” he got closer from Brian. Even the height difference, didn’t bothered him, he was angry at Brian “They’re too good for you. Chrissie’s too good for you, and don’t even let me start with Roger, the one you say you love so much, but marry someone else-“

“That’s enough Deacy” Roger was the one to interrupt now, he looked deeply in Brian’s eyes, before starting to guide John’s out of the kitchen.

“Just think about what you’re doing, Brian” he stopped on the door and looked back to Brian who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, with his hands on his hips “You could kill Queen”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it. feel free to drop a comment or a request :)  
> https://truedisasterrr.tumblr.com/


End file.
